In modern aircraft, braking is achieved when electromechanical actuators exert force (pressure) on a brake stack. Typically, the electromechanical actuators are spaced about a circumference of a brake stack. The electromechanical actuators may be controlled via one or more electromechanical actuator controllers. In certain circumstances, the electromechanical actuators may exert uneven force upon the brake stack, with each electromechanical actuator varying its force output over time. For example, an electromechanical actuator may apply an amount of force different from that commanded by an electromechanical actuator controller. In such cases, uneven force distribution may deform or deflect a portion of the brake stack, interfering with braking stability and degrading braking performance. The electromechanical actuator controllers may sense this force imbalance and attempt to correct it by commanding increased or decreased force from the same or other electromechanical brake actuators in an attempt to end the period of instability. However, other electromechanical actuator controllers may also recognize the imbalance and seek to correct the imbalance by taking corrective measures. This could result in a continuous cycle of over/under-correction by one electromechanical actuator controller responsive to the over/under-correction by another electromechanical actuator controller. Thus, braking becomes unstable over a period of time, and accordingly, there is a need for alternate methods and systems for dynamically stable braking, especially in aircraft braking.